


The Time of Our Lives

by kirakiraakira13



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Gen, RPF
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakiraakira13/pseuds/kirakiraakira13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anh ấy đang rời đi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Time of Our Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931204) by [archaeologist_d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d). 



> Dịch làm quà sinh nhật muộn cho gái Giang Nguyễn ;__;)/

Thực sự quá đau đớn để chứng kiến.

Những nụ cười tuyệt đẹp, những cử chỉ rộng rãi và kì quặc, khuôn mặt anh nghiêm lại hay xiên xẹo trong một tràng cười, hay vặn xoắn trong một sự khinh bỉ giả tạo, anh ấy đã từng là tất cả. Anh đã là một phần quá lớn trong cuộc đời của Colin, luồn lách vào từng vết nứt trong sự tồn tại của cậu, đôi khi thực sự rất khó để có thể phân biệt được phần nào do Bradley để lại và nơi đâu Colin bắt đầu.

Giờ thì anh ấy đang đi tới nơi chả ma nào biết, Hợp chủng quốc hay là những miền hoang dã của Devon, để Arthur và Merlin lại phía sau lưng mãi mãi. 

Họ đã nói về phần sáu, một hay ba bộ phim gì đó, nhưng Colin biết chúng sẽ chẳng bao giờ có thể thành sự thật được. 

Bradley đang rời đi.


End file.
